The Kabota Resort
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: Come one, come all to the new resort! The grand tournament is under way! Who do you think has what it takes to beat the Kabota Tournament and be crowned the best? Can you compete in challenges such as contests, battles, and pokeathlons? Well let's find out!
1. The Opening Ceremony

"Good evening pokemon fans of the Kabota Resort!" Tianna, the blonde host of the tournament said, flashing the audience a dazzling smile from her stand above the battlefield. They all went crazy. "It is nice to see all of you out here tonight for the opening ceremony of this competition after a wonderful opening day of the resort. It may be late, and we may not be doing anything spectacular yet, but you all are here so you can see the contestants. I think I just found the die-hard fans, am I right?" Another cheer erupted from the crowd.

"So, we shall introduce the contestants in a moment. First I'm going to tell you how round one works. As you all know, this isn't your ordinary tournament. Anyone can battle. That's easy. But can you coordinate? Can you hurdle dash? Can you think on your feet? Well, I don't know if you can, but we are going to see if these guys can. The first round is their entrance exam. They will be performing a coordination routine for all of you, and you will all buzz in your rating. After they all have gone, we will tally up their scores and pair them up for battle based on the scores you gave them. The battles will be done contest style with five minutes on the clock. The eight that lose their battles will be knocked out of the competition." Tianna smiled. "Now that we've gone over the rules, are you ready to meet the contestants?" The crowd cheered in response, but she wasn't satisfied. "Oh, come on, you can do better than that. They must be dying of stress right now. They need to feel that love. I said are you ready to meet the contestants?" The crowd roared louder, being heard all over the resort.. "Well here they are!"

The sixteen contestants all walked out onto the battlefield, bombarded by the cheering of the crowd. Some waved. Some looked firmly at their feet. Tianna, knowing some of them were uncomfortable, didn't try to keep them long. "Alright then, now that you've seen them, we will now randomly select the order they will perform in tomorrow." She indicated to the giant screen above her, where all the faces and names of the contestants appeared. They all jumped into a hat with a question mark on it. It shook around a bit, then spat the names and faces back out, where they landed in a particular order.

**_Alex Black and Zoroark._**

**_Azura Namae and Nidhoggr the Garchomp._**

**_Marcus Lanson and Ivy the Roserade._**

**_Dustin Adler and Luann the Galvantuala_**

**_Mariana Kovac and Chandelure_**

**_Rhianne Barrestein and Fiore the Flygon_**

**_Drake Reshex and Florges_**

**_Mason Johns and Kingdra_**

**_Nion West and Vanillite_**

**_Victor Cruz and Lucario_**

**_Kushina Kira and Delphox_**

**_Larenz Esplain and Lucario_**

**_Leon Quinn and Miren the Feraligator_**

**_Ethan Sandar and Rocker the Aerodactyl_**

**_Samira Amari and Gardevoir_**

**_Madeleine Williams and World the Rotom_**

Tianna smiled. "We have the contestants and now we have an order. Let the competition begin!"


	2. The First Evening

"That was way too stressful," Samira said, resting her head on her arms. She quickly escaped to a quiet outdoor coffee cafe after the opening ceremony, glad for the peace and quiet. Her Infernape rubbed her back sympathetically. She handed him a few dollars. "Hey, do me a favor and get me some coffee. You can get some too." He nodded, going over to the counter. She didn't like the thought of people staring at her. Some people called her pretty. She didn't really get it. She usually just wore her black leather jacket over a slightly loose dark blue t-shirt, long black jeans, black converses, and her favorite beanie. Her thick black hair wasn't anything fancy. It just went past her shoulders down to her chest. Her dark brown skin was okay, but again, nothing special. And while she was more curvy than most girls, this was counteracted by her cutesy face, with big green eyes with thick lashes and freckles dotting her nose. Oh, not to mention she was five foot two.

Her Infernape came back, two cups in hand. He set one in front of her. "Thanks." She reached out to pick it up, but a hand slammed down on the table, startling her.

"Hey, aren't you one of the contestants?" She looked at a man, who looked older than her, about twenty, maybe, smiling with excitement. Even his steel blue eyes gleamed with happiness. He wore a blue and white hoodie, which Samira saw from under the base of the hoodie was over a red shirt with black and purple crisscrossing lines running down it, black running shorts, black sneakers, and a golden baseball cap, which was backwards on his head with a pair of goggles strapped around it. He also had spiky black hair, which stuck out from under his hat. He had a sceptile at his side.

Samira's infernape watched him with upmost attention, but he didn't even seem to notice. Samira realized she hadn't answered his question yet. "Y-yeah. I-I'm Samira."

"I'm Leon. Nice to meet you. This is Rory." His sceptile nodded. "So does your Infernape have a nickname?" She shook her head. "I guess I'll think of something to call him. Oh well. I know you need a nickname. Samira is pretty, but I find real names to be way too formal. What do you want to be called? Sammy? Sam?"

"Sam is fine," she interjected, really confused on why this guy was talking to her. "W-who are you exactly?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, sorry! I'm one of the contestants!"

Samira inwardly groaned. That meant she would see him a lot. "Great. Do you know what you're going to do tomorrow?"

"Yep. Miren, my feraligatr, is going to put on a great show. I wonder where she ran off to?" He thought for a moment, then waved the problem aside. "She's probably swimming or something."

"You don't know where she is?" Samira asked, horrified.

"No, but it's fine. The resort is very pokemon friendly. All my pokemon know what room we're in. And even if they get lost, there are pokemon who work here and can give them directions." He then looked in the direction of the coffee stand. "I think I will get some coffee." He walked away, Samira quietly sighing with relief.

After he ordered, and was inspecting his coffee, another girl walked up. Samira immediately remembered her as the contestant who had stood next to her at the opening ceremony. Her name was Azura. She was definitely the most intimidating of all the contestants. She wasn't very tall. Samira pinned her at 1.5 meters, a bit shorter than herself. Her skin tone was only slightly dark, definitely darker than Leon, but not near as dark as her. Her black hair was short, only covering the tips of her ears, a bit of her neck, and half of her left eye, which was fully covered by a bandage. The part over her eye was dyed red. While her right eye was a normal shade of brown, Samira guessed there was something off about the left one. She wore a black drawstring hoodie and green cargo pants. From the thin strap that Samira saw from the ripped arm of the hoodie, she guessed she wore a black singlet underneath. The hoodie had what Samira detected as tribal signs, with a wolf going from her left sleeve to her chest and a dragon on the back. The right arm was torn off, revealing her arm, which was completely bandaged. On her hands were black fingerless gloves, the one on her right hand going over the bandage. The most intimidating thing was the metal gauntlet she wore on her right arm. It had a large guard that swooped over her elbow, and four holes in the knuckles, which Samira guessed held claws. There was an absol at her side.

Apparently Leon knew that she was a contestant as well, because he pounced on her just like he had done to Samira. "Hey, aren't you a contestant?" Samira smirked at the sight of this. Leon was above average height, so it was pretty funny to see him face to face with Azura.

Azura leaned back a bit. "I am. Why do you care?"

He gave her a grin. "Well, I am competing against you. Oh, and so is Sam. Hey Sam, come over here!"

Samira sighed, getting up and picking up her cup of coffee. She walked over to them. "Hey. I-I'm Samira, but I guess you can call me Sam. Mr. Friendly here is Leon."

Azura nodded. "A pleasure. I'm Azura."

"Nice name," Leon said. "Though I do need a nickname. Do you already have one?"

Azura paused. "Call me Lupus."

"I guess that will work," Leon said, thinking that over. Then he seemed to notice something. "Oh, sorry, you were trying to order some coffee. Hey, what do you want? It's on me."

Azura narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but after a nod from Rory and her absol, she accepted. Though she only let him buy her one cup. She ended up buying three more. "Gosh, got enough there?" Leon asked, smiling.

She scowled at him. "I like coffee."

He shrugged. "Guess I can't argue with that. So do you know what you're going to do for the first round?"

Azura sighed. "I've never been in a contest."

"Really? Hey Sam, you want to give her a few pointers?"

Samira jumped at this. "Oh, w-well, you see, I, uh, don't exactly, uh, have a plan yet either."

Leon looked back and forth between the two girls. "You guys really don't know what you're doing?" He thought about it. "Well, as you know, a contest is where you show off your pokemon, using their moves to do so. You just need to pick a pokemon that can show off itself with its moves, whether it's their power, beauty, or anything else."

The three talked a long time about contests. After an hour, both Samira and Azura had a plan. Azura stood up. "Thank you for your assistance."

Leon and Samira stood up as well. "Hey, no problem. Though let's decide something now." Both girls looked at him. He was smiling. "No holding back. We should try our hardest to have one of us three win. That way it'll be like the other two win, even though they lose."

They all looked at each other. It kind of made sense. Samira nodded first. "O-okay."

Azura nodded as well. "Very well."

Leon put his arms around their shoulders. "Then this makes us a team. Let's go get some food. I'm starving!"

* * *

Mariana quietly wandered around the resort, looking for her room, but failing to find where she should go. She also couldn't find any workers that weren't too busy to give her directions. She sighed, leaning against a wall in a large, open room, her chandelure beside her. "Maybe we should just eat." She really just wanted to leave the room. It was very fancy looking, and she, at the moment, was not. She was in her faded, torn blue jeans, which were too big and had to be held up by a black belt, dirty old trainers, white sleeveless top, and black leather jacket. She was definitely pretty though, being tall and slim with mature curves, light skin, long and wavy light brown hair, and green eyes. Her clothes just didn't flatter her.

Mariana was about to leave the room when she saw a girl, probably in her early teens, in a blue dress and brown leather boots walk in with a teddiursa at her side. Her light blond hair was tied up in pigtails, and had a red leaf hairpin clipped in it. She had a paler skin tone. Mariana recognized her as one of the contestants. The girl saw her, and ran over. She looked up at Mariana with her lilac eyes. "Excuse me, miss, but do you maybe work here?"

Mariana shook her head. "I do not. I am sorry."

The girl sighed. Mariana frowned. "But maybe I can help you?"

"I can't find my room," The girl said.

Mariana nodded. "I cannot either. This place is very big." She smiled at the girl. "How about we look to-to," she thought hard about the word, "together?"

The girl perked up at this. "Sure. My name's Madeleine, and this is Kumarie."

"I am Mariana, and this is chandelure." She saw that he was staring down the teddiursa, Kumarie, looking like he was ready to battle. She smacked him lightly. "Be nice." She turned back to Madeleine. "Do you know what building you stay in?"

"I stay in the Sapphire Tower. I think all the contestants stay there."

"It may be so. I stay there too." Mariana thought about it. "Why don't we find another co-co-con..."

"Contestant," Madeleine said.

"Yes, contestant, and ask them?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."

They wandered out of the building they were in, looking around the resort for someone they recognized from the opening ceremony. Mariana knew it wasn't going to be easy. The resort was very big, and the contestants could all already be in their rooms.

Luckily this wasn't the case. "Over there," Madeleine said, pointing at a skate park. There was only one person there, doing multiple complex tricks. His pokemon were all there as well. He wore a red shirt with, from the glimpse Mariana got, a white pokeball icon on the left breast pocket under a black sleeveless jacket and khaki shorts. Madeleine noticed when he did a more slow moving trick that his shoes were black converses with clip on roller skate wheels. His skin was brown, and his black dreadlocks flew around his face as he did his stunts. "Than man stood three people down from me."

Mariana nodded, and they walked over. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man came to a stop in front of them, meeting her gaze with his grey eyes. He was kind of tall, and physically lean. When he got a good look at them, he smiled. "Hey, I recognize you two. You guys are contestants, right?" They both nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marcus."

"I am Mariana, and this is Madeleine. Do you know where the S-s," she again pause, determined to use the word, "Sapphire Tower is?"

"Yeah, I'm in that building. You guys staying there too?" Madeleine nodded. "Then we can go back together. I'm done here anyway." He turned to his pokemon. "Time to go guys." They all nodded, getting up. He withdrew all of them except his chesnaught. "Atlas, meet Mariana and Madeleine." The pokemon nodded to both of them.

"Nice to meet you," Madeleine said. "This is Kumarie." Kumarie waved at the much taller pokemon.

"And this is chandelure," Mariana said, hitting her pokemon again, who was now staring down Atlas, who looked like he just might accept the challenge. "He is rather confrontational." She knew that word well, using it often to describe her pokemon.

"A pleasure to meet you," Marcus said, smiling at the pokemon while he unclipped the wheels from his shoes. "Now let's get going."

They walked through the resort. Marcus pointed out the building they were going towards. Slowly but surely, they made their way there.

"Could we get food?" Mariana asked.

"Food? You do know it's midnight, right?" Marcus said.

"I do, but I am hungry."

He thought about it. "I guess I could eat. You up for it, Madeleine?"

"Sure. What should we eat?"

Before they could answer, a boy slid in front of them, a jigglypuff at his side. He made a lot of noise, mostly due to the chains he wore from his black jeans, which were held up by a belt, and the black and green backpack he wore over his blue and grey sports jacket, which went over a white t-shirt. His blue-striped white sneakers also squeaked when he slid on the floor. His semi-short hair was auburn, and his eyes were aqua teal. His skin was fairly tan and freckles dotted his face. He had the air of mischief around him, and looked maybe a year older than Madeleine.

He pointed at Mariana. "What was that accent?"

They were all surprised by the question. "What?"

"That accent and the way you talk tells me that this isn't your original language. What accent is that? It sounds Slavic or something."

"It is," Mariana said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mason, and this is Jigglypuff." He looked at Madeleine. "No need to introduce yourself. I know who you are, Aphrodite."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Hey, it's late."

She shrugged the bad pick-up line off. "I'm Madeleine, and this is Marcus and Mariana. And this is Kumarie, Atlas, and chandelure." Mariana glared at chandelure, who didn't try to confront the jigglypuff.

"Nice to meet you. You all are contestants, right?"

"That's right," Marcus said. "Are you?"

"Yep, so you better watch out." He gave Madeleine one last wink, then took off. "See you guys later!"

They all watched him go. "He was, uh, interesting," Mariana said.

"No kidding," Marcus chuckled. "Let's keep going."

They finally made it to the Sapphire Tower, but the building itself was pretty big, and even Marcus wasn't exactly sure where the rooms were. "Should we ask someone else?" Madeleine asked.

Mariana looked around, and noticed a boy wearing a grey short sleeves shirt and dark blue jeans. He had long black hair with bangs ending low on his forehead, and, if Mariana remembered correctly, he had blue eyes. He was the contestant that stood next to her during the opening ceremony: Ethan.

She walked over to him. "You are Ethan, are you not?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're the woman who stood next to me during the opening ceremony, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am Mariana. This is Marcus and Madeleine. Do you know which way the rooms are?"

He pointed to their left. "I think they're that way."

She nodded, noticing his reluctance to talk. "Thank you." They went in the direction he pointed, but it didn't get them to the rooms. They just ended up in the restaurant part of the building, which was filled with pretty clear glass tables and great smelling food.

Though this worked out since Mariana was still hungry. She got herself some sandwiches, while Marcus got a burger and Madeleine got some corn on a stick that had some sort of sauce on it. She called it street corn.

They were about to go sit down when they heard someone calling for them. "Hey, woman with the sandwiches, man with the burger, and girl with the corn!"

They turned to see three people sitting at a table. Marcus recognized them as contestants. The one who called them was a man with a worn green jacket, skinny jeans, red shoes, and a brown fedora with a red feather in it. His eyes were amber, going well with his tan. Seeing part of his hair, Mariana noticed that it was jet black and smoothed back underneath his hat. Sitting on his left was a girl with long, wavy black hair tied in an intricate side braid with two long bangs framing her face. She had dark green eyes and was also tan. She wore a white blouse under a long, light, indigo jacket with many pockets. Her black jeans were floral patterned, and she wore white sneakers. There was a brown satchel at her side. On the man's right was a boy wearing a black leather jacket over a white v-neck shirt, black fingerless gloves, a gold bracelet with the image of a falcon embedded in it, black boot cut jeans held up by a black belt with a red falcon belt buckle, and black high top nikes. His hair was black, and his eyes were redish-brown. There was a scar across his right eye, going to his eyebrow. He, like the other two, was also tan, and had a lean muscle build, not unlike Marcus's.

The man walked over. "You guys are contestants, right?" They nodded. "Great. We are too. You guys want to eat with us?"

"Sure," Mariana said, walking over to the table. She noticed there wasn't going to be enough seats for everyone, so she let Madeleine sit while she stood.

The boy stood up, looking at her. She noticed that he was really tall, probably over six feet. "You may have my seat. I was about to leave anyway." He walked away. The man was about to call after him, but he was already gone.

"Dang it," he said, "he escaped. That was Victor. Not the most social person, but he wasn't bad company." He smiled. "Anyway, I'm Drake, and this is Rhianne."

"I am Mariana, and this is Madeleine and Marcus." Mariana sat down. "Do you know where the rooms are?"

Rhianne snorted. "You guys are lost? Seriously?" Drake looked at her. "Hey, I'm just saying. I mean, you are staying there for the entirety of the competition." Mariana looked at her. She could tell this was not going to be her favorite contestant.

"I'll show you where the rooms are after we're done eating," Drake said.

They all finished eating, and Drake indeed was able to lead them back to the floor with the contestants' rooms. "Here you guys go. See you guys tomorrow." He went into his room, while Rhianne left without saying anything.

"I'm ready for bed," Madeleine said. "Good night. Thanks for helping me find my room."

"No problem," Mariana said. "Good night. And good night to you too, Marcus."

He nodded. "See you guys in the morning, and good luck to all of us."

* * *

"Lucario, use aura sphere and dragon pulse!" Kushina commanded. Her pokemon held his hands up, where two spheres, one bright blue and one more turquoise, appeared. He fired them both at the target, utterly obliterating it. Another one quickly popped into place, replacing the broken one. Kushina rolled the sleeves of her black and white varsity jacket back up, and brushed off the debris that coated her legs and her black and white converses. She should probably rethink wearing her dark blue jean shorts when training. But she ignored it for now, pushing her long black hair out of her onyx eyes. She smiled at her pokemon. "Nice job."

"That was pretty impressive."

She turned around to see a man in a straw hat. He wore a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. His hair was black and wild, not reaching past his ears, sticking out from underneath the hat. His eyes were green. His tanner skin and more buff looking build led Kushina to believe that he was a farmer or something similar, which she was proud of noticing. She remembered him from the opening ceremony.

He walked over. "Not going to get a good sleep before the competition?"

She chuckled. "Everyone knows we aren't sleeping tonight. So I thought I might as well be a little bit productive. I'm Kushina."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dustin. Mind if I practice as well?" Kushina stepped aside, indicating to the target. Dustin smiled, pulling out a pokeball. "Alright. Miles, let's go!" His pokeball burst open, releasing a hawlucha . Dustin pointed at target. "Use rock slide, but force all the rocks to go into the target!"

Miles raised his hands, and rocks started falling from portals that materialized in the sky. But instead of just letting them fall, he threw his hands down, and all the rocks flew at the target, slamming it with tremendous force and utterly destroying it. Another target popped into place.

Kushina gave him a quiet, slow clap, smilling. "Not bad. Not bad."

"It indeed was impressive."

They turned to see another contestant walk up, one that Dustin recognized. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a black vest, blue jeans and orange sneakers. He had long blonde hair that went to his shoulders and grey eyes. Kushina, trying to judge his height, would probably guess he was five eight or somewhere around there, proud of another good deduction.

He walked over, pulling out a pokeball. "That was a very nice move. Simple, yet very well executed. You two are contestants, right?" They nodded. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Alex."

"I'm Kushina, and this is Dustin. You want to train with us?"

"I suppose I shall. Eevee, would you please use hidden power?" He released his pokemon, which immediately became surrounded by multiple yellow balls. They flew around it in a ring and struck the target around the outer circle, destroying it. Another popped up again.

Kushina was impressed. "Nice. I never saw such an organized hidden power."

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Dustin said.

"Thank you." Alex turned around. "Now it's your turn."

The boy who Alex faced didn't jump when he was called out. The first thing Kushina noticed was all the teal and black. He wore a teal long sleeve shirt underneath a black vest, black jean shorts, black shoes with teal shoelaces, a black fedora with a teal band near the brim, and a necklace with a teal, diamond shaped jewel. He had raven black hair, and eyes that looked black, but probably were just brown. His skin was native American looking.

"You are a contestant, correct?" Alex asked.

He nodded. "I am. I'm Larenz."

"Well then come over here and take down that target." He nodded, walking over, pulling out a pokeball. "Lucario, come on out!" His pokemon appeared, ready for action. "Use bone rush to take down the target, but keep your distance."

His pokemon nodded, creating the bone of energy. But instead of attacking up close with it, he spun it around and threw it, sending it spinning horizontally into the target. The target was sawed in half, and the rest broke apart as another took its place.

"Very well done," Alex said. "A very unique way of using bone rush."

"Thanks," Larenz said.

The group continued training for a while, trying to outdo each other, destroying target after target. Finally Kushina withdrew her lucario. "Well, I think I'll sleep well now. Shall we head back?"

They all started back towards their rooms, when they noticed someone who was training by himself. He wore a dark blue zip-up jacket over a plain black shirt with matching jeans. Around his neck was a red scarf. His black hair was scruffy looking, and his eyes were green. He was slightly tall. Alex knew who he was. He was Nion, a contestant.

His pokemon, a male frillish, faced its target. "Okay, here we go. Use ice bubble!"

His pokemon released a wave of bubbles from its mouth, moving fast and strong enough that Larenz recognized it as bubble beam, but it immediately let loose a blue beam of energy, freezing them all. They continued towards the target, destroying it.

"Beautifully done," Alex said. Nion turned to face them. "You're Nion, right? You should have come and joined our target destroying contest."

Nion shrugged. "Didn't want to be in your way. You guys are contestants?"

"Yeah. I'm Alex, and here we have Larenz, Kushina, and Dustin. We're heading back to the rooms. You coming?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to train a bit more."

"Suit yourself. Good luck tomorrow." They walked back to their rooms, all ready for a good rest before the competition. Nion soon went back as well. Each contestant laid in their beds, wondering about the competition, but one by one, they all fell asleep.

* * *

**So nothing exciting happened, but hey, I did this really late at night, just wanting to give you a good description of all the characters. So what do you think? Who will get the highest score in the first round? Who do you want to win? I will be updating as soon as I can, so you can expect and update at least once a week, though probably more often.**


	3. The Appeals Begin

"Has anyone seen my other hairpin?" Madeleine asked, her and Kumarie looking around the waiting room for it. The other contestants who were listening mumbled that they hadn't. The ones who didn't say anything either didn't care to answer or were preoccupied with something or another, whether it was going over their strategies or fixing their outfits.

Mariana stood up. "I will help you look." Madeleine gave her a quizzical look, probably because she was in a miniskirt, but she was just going to hope there were no perverts here. She got down on her hands and knees and started spinning in a circle.

Madeleine just watched, not really sure how to respond. No one else did either. After spinning about three times, Mariana moved over and repeated the process.

"Um, what are you doing?" Madeleine asked.

Mariana looked up. "Looking for your hairpin."

"That might not be the best way to search."

Mariana looked up again to see Leon, now dressed all in black except for a purple jacket, followed by the less enthusiastic Azura and Samira. While Azura didn't have another outfit, Samira was in a short blue dress with elbow length sleeves and that ended just above her knees, along with black flats with bows on them. Her hair was curled and tied with a ribbon in the back.

Mariana scowled at him. "Are you saying I cannot find the pin this way?"

"I guess you can, but I believe it would be more efficient to check either in rows or in a circle around the room." He held his hand out to her. "I'm Leon. Pleased to meet you."

Mariana shook his hand. "Mariana, and this is Madeleine."

"A pleasure. This is Samira and Azura. We'll help you look for the pin." He smiled. "After all, Team Midnight can accomplish anything!"

The girls stared at him, unimpressed and embarrassed. "We didn't agree to that name," Azura said. "We aren't even a real team."

"A-and is Team Mi-midnight the best y-you could come up with?" Samira added.

Leon shrugged, also not very impressed. "Eh, it was a good idea to start with. After all, that is when we met."

Samira sighed, then turned to Madeleine. "What color i-is the hairpin?"

"Red."

"Found it." Samira walked over to the bench Marcus was sitting at. "E-excuse me, sir." He got up, and she crouched down, pulling the hairpin out from behind the leg Marcus had been in front of. It was barely visible, only the tip of it showing.

Samira got back up and took it to Madeleine. "H-here."

Madeleine took it, sticking it in her hair next to the one she usually wore, which was identical to it. "Thank you." She checked the rest of her outfit, which consisted of a different blue dress, brown furry boots, and a red and white jacket. Everything was in place now.

Mariana got back up, straightening her tight long sleeved black top, knee high leather boots, and skirt. "Well, that was fast. Well done."

Samira nodded, not looking her in the eye. "I'm k-kind of h-hyper observant."

Mariana frowned. "What?"

"Hyper observant means someone notices really tiny details," Marcus said.

Mariana nodded. "Good to know."

A voice called through the speakers in the room. "The competition is about to begin. Alex Black, please make your way to the battle field."

Alex, now in a black tuxedo and white tie, stood up, walking out of the room. Everyone grew silent again. It was official. The Kabota Resort had started.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Tianna called to the crowd. They all cheered, louder than the night before since there was more people. "It is officially time for us to start the first round! Everyone take note of the panel in front of your seat." Everyone did, some trying to press buttons already, but nothing was happening. "Everyone send in your score for each contestant after every round, rating them from one to ten, with one being you hated the routine and ten being you loved it. You got it?" She got a collective yes from the crowd. "Then here is our first contestant, Alex Black!"

Alex walked out onto the battlefield, waving to the crowd. He pulled out his pokeball, pushing the hair out of his face. "Time to get to work. Let's go, Zoroark!" He threw his pokeball into the air, and his pokemon appeared, showered in black and red sparkles, landing elegantly.

"Let's start with shadow ball, times five!" His pokemon nodded, a black ball of energy forming in his hand. He bent backwards, shooting the ball into the air, but instead of straightening back up, he continued backwards, flipping over and shooting another one. He then bent forward, standing on one hand and shooting another. Landing gracefully, he formed one in each hand, sending them to join the others.

"Not bad," Tianna said. "Do they have anything else for us?"

"But of course," Alex said. "Zoroark, let's show them a shadow claw!"

Zoroark's arms became surrounded in black energy, forming into claws. He jumped into the air, slashing at one of the shadow balls. It exploded, and he used the momentum from the explosion to send him into the next, doing the same thing to it, and to the next one. He flew in between the final two, destroying them at the same time, doing a few back flips before landing gracefully.

"What a display!" Tianna cheered. "Just look at the power!"

Alex chuckled. "Oh, that was just a warm up act. Zoroark, shadow ball again, times ten!"

His pokemon, doing a faster dance of twist and bends, shot ten shadow balls into the air, all in a perfect ring. He ran into the middle of it. Alex smiled. "Now show them what you can really do! Night daze!"

Zoroark brought his arms up, glowing red, and slammed them to the ground, just before the shadow balls landed. A crimson ring of energy flew out, striking all the shadow balls, breaking both attacks into crimson, black, and purple sparkles. Zoroark stood in the middle, his arms surrounded once again by shadow claw, which he had used to abruptly end night daze.

The crowd was going wild. "Amazing!" Tianna said. "Talk about a strong start. Let's hear it one more time for Alex and Zoroark!" The crowd yelled louder. Alex smiled, waving one last time at the crowd, then left the battlefield.

* * *

"Dang," Marcus said, all of the other contestants having just finished watching Alex's routine on the large flat screen in the waiting room. "Bet he got a high score."

"What was the sparkles at the beginning when he released his pokemon?" Azura asked.

"That's a ball capsule," Rhianne said. "There's a box with them over there on the table."

Azura, along with Leon and Samira, walked over to the table. Sure enough, there was a large case full of capsules, and multiple cases of seals. "What do I do with them?" Azura asked.

"You put it around your pokeball, and then put the seals on them to make effects happen when your pokemon first appears," Leon said. He handed her a capsule, and she put it around her pokeball. "What pokemon are you using? It's your garchomp, right?" Azura nodded. Leon and Samira looked through the seals, picking out some that they thought would complement her pokemon, usually revolving around fire. "Here are some seals you might want to use."

She looked at them all, and looked like she might have picked them up, when one of the contestants walked over. "You can't pick any of those," Mason said, looking at all the seals.

Leon looked at him, then snickered. "Kind of hard to take advice from a kid in a cape."

Mason shrugged, straightening his black cape, which he wore with a grey dress shirt, blue dress slacks, and white sneakers. "Hey, it drives the ladies crazy. But she can't pick any of those seals because they don't match her garchomp. While it may be a dragon, it has absolutely no relation to fire."

Azura scowled at him. "How do you know that? And why do you care which seals I use?"

He grinned. "I have my sources. And I couldn't let a lovely lady like yourself make a bad choice for her first contest. Anyway, I think you should pick your seals based on the ones you like. What's your name?"

"Azura."

He thought for a moment. "Well, azu sounds a lot like achoo, so I think you'll be Achoo. Well then, Achoo, you might want to pick those seals quickly." He walked back to his seat, waiting for the next performance on the tv screen.

Samira frowned. "H-he doesn't make very good nicknames."

"Indeed," Azura said, turning back to the seal cases and grabbing a few. "But he is right when he said I need to hurry."

"Why?" Leon said.

The voice from the speakers spoke again. "Azura Namae, please make your way to the battlefield."

Azura put her seals neatly on the capsule. "That's why."

* * *

"Alright everyone, here's our next contestant, Azura Namae!" Tianna announced, Azura walking out to the battlefield. The crowd cheered loudly for her, but Azura felt really uncomfortable. She didn't bring a proper outfit for coordinating, so she felt extremely underdressed.

Though she didn't let this faze her. She pulled out her pokeball, praying that her seals work. "Nidhoggr, let's do this!" She threw her ball into the air. When it opened, it seemed to burst into a bunch of tiny water droplets and brown sparkles. Nidhoggr, her garchomp, landed nimbly, slashing at the water droplets.

Azura took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "Okay, let's start with dig. Make a large ring." Her pokemon dove into the ground, creating a hole. She popped out a few feet away, flew through the air, and dove back down, making a hole the same distance away as the second. She continued to do this, sometimes spinning and flipping before diving back down. Soon she had a perfect ring. Nidhoggr flew out of her final hole, and landed in the middle.

"Good," Azura said. "Now let's use rock slide. Put the rocks in the holes."

Her pokemon raised her hands, and large, long rocks started to fall from the sky. But instead of just letting them fall, Nidhoggr darted around, grabbing them before they hit the ground and fitting them into a hole. The extras she put on top of her ring, creating a stone hedge looking structure.

"Look at that speed," Tianna said. "Amazing!"

Azura took another breath. "Time for our finish. Dragon rush." Nidhoggr shot into the air, becoming surrounded in blue energy, which formed the shape of a dragon. She continued up for a second, then dove back down. "Now use surf," Azura said, begging that the plan worked.

Water mixed with the energy around Nidhoggr, turning her into a blazing jet of water. Just before she hit the ground, she flipped upright, landing on her feet. The attacked crashed down, creating a strong wave ring that flew into the ring of rocks, utterly destroying it.

The crowd was silent. Azura looked down, not wanting to look at anyone, but then she heard clapping. "What amazing power!" Tianna said. "I wouldn't want to face her in battle!"

Azura looked up, actually smiling slightly at the crowd. The hard part for her was over. All that was left was the battle.

* * *

"So who here wants to face that girl in battle?" Drake asked, smiling. "That garchomp will definitely be a handful."

Rhianne stood next to him. "I dunno. If she battles someone with a fairy then she's in real trouble."

"So does anyone know how this score battle match-up thing works?" Kushina asked.

"Not really," Larenz said. "If I had to guess, they will probably match the higher scoring contestants together and the lower scoring contestants likewise to ensure that no one battles someone who has a better chance of wearing down points with their better coordination."

Rhianne sat down next to him, pulling out a nail file from her brown satchel. "I guess that would make sense." Kushina looked at them, and snickered slightly, finding them to be quite the pair. Rhianne was wearing a white dress that flowed behind her, the sleeves being long strips of fabric only attached at the shoulders and wrists, floating by her arms. Near the end there was light blue hues. Her hair was down with a gold tiara on her head, and her feet were barefoot. Larenz had on a bigger hat than his normal one with a large feather in it, this one being teal. His shirt, slacks, and shoes were formal and black, but he kept his style with a teal vest and a long teal cape that reached just above his ankles. To Kushina they looked like a couple from a fairy tale, and when she glanced at Mason, it appeared he had the same thought.

Rhianne looked up from her nails. "Hey, does anyone know where we go after our turn?"

Everyone thought the question over. They hadn't been told anything, but neither Alex or Azura had returned. But before anyone could come up with an answer, the speakers came on again. "Marcus Lanson, please make your way to the battle field." Marcus, straightening his red ascot which he wore with a tuxedo, headed out the door, planning on coming back to tell them where to go when he found out.

* * *

"Moving on, we have our next contestant. Let's hear it for Marcus Lanson!" Tianna anounced, the crowd cheering for Marcus. He walked confidently to his place on the battlefield, pulling out his pokeball.

"Ivy, let's show them what we got!" His roserade appeared, pink and green petals swirling around her. She let the petals fall, then crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her command. Marcus wondered which routine they would be using. "Alright, time to start. Magical leaf!"

Ivy spun around in a circle like a ballerina, glowing green leaves flying in a cyclone around her. She danced through them, weaving the leaves' movements in a mesmerizing dance. Marcus made the next moves when there was enough leaves. "Nature power!"

Ivy's hands flashed white, and a triangle appeared in front of her, one corner being red, another being blue, and the last one being yellow. The attack let loose multiple beams of fire, ice and electricity, striking the leaves. A few beams flashed red, and a few leaves caught fire. Since they were intertwined with the others, all of them were soon ablaze.

"Alright, we're doing the fire dance," Marcus said. This was his favorite of their routines. "Grassy terrain and nature power, quickly!"

Ivy slashed her hand through the air, and the battlefield became covered in glowing green grass. Her hands flashed green, and she shot multiple green balls of energy into the burning leaves, creating orbs of fire. She danced around, continuing to do this, giving herself a stage full of burning obstacles. Yet throughout it all, none of it touched her. The crowd was stunned. "Look at her go!" Tianna commented. "What beauty!"

Ivy caught Marcus's eye, both of them knowing that time was starting to run out. "Time to finish. Petal dance!" Ivy stopped moving around and started spinning rapidly, petals flying around her and catching fire.

This was the make or break moment in their routine. This next move would most likely be the defining factor on who they battled. "Nature power!"

Roserade abruptly stopped spinning. Marcus could see she was confused, but she pulled through. Just as the grassy plane disappeared, her hands flashed white again, and the same beams of energy flew at the burning leaves and petals.

To Marcus's great delight, all the beams flashed blue, and when the attack ended, all the fiery plants, still on fire, froze, giving the crowd the momentary picture of Roserade in the middle of a cyclone of frozen fire. Then the ice fell, crashing into little crystals.

The crowd went crazy. "Amazing!" Tianna yelled. "Please tell me somebody got a picture of that! That was awesome!" Marcus waved to the crowd. Heading back inside, he started looking for where to go, so he could tell the others.

* * *

All the contestants stared at the screen in awe of what they just saw. "There is no way that just happened," Mason said. "There's no way."

"It happened alright," Leon said, smiling.

"What are the odds of that?" Mariana asked.

To everyone's surprise, Victor answered. "Just over three percent."

"Look at the Math Man," Mason said, smiling. "Though we have to hand it to him, he didn't even seem worried it wouldn't do that. He must have had back up plans for what ever happened."

"How many possibilities are there?" Rhianne asked, looking in the direction of Victor. But he was done talking. Mason thought about it himself. "Say it differed when the first nature power happened. Then you have the split of whether he uses grassy terrain or not. Then the ending nature power. If I did my math right, that should be about fourty possible routines."

"And here I am with barely one," Dustin said, standing up. He pulled at the sleeves of his slightly small tuxedo. "I'm up next. Wish me luck."

Sure enough, the voice spoke through the speakers yet again. "Dustin Adler, please make your way to the battlefield." Dustin walked out the door.

Madeleine looked around, then turned to Mariana. "Hey, I think Kumarie went to get some food or something. I remember a snack table on the way here. I'm going to go look for her."

"Okay. Don't get lost," Mariana said.

Madeleine nodded, also leaving the room. Mariana brought her attention back to the screen, but she couldn't help but worry. They had gotten lost yesterday. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

"All right, folks, we are a fourth of the way in!" Tianna announced. "Let's give it up for number four, Dustin Adler!"

Dustin walked onto the field, waving at everyone. He looked at the clear blue sky above him. This was going to be hard since they weren't in a closed space. But they didn't have any other plan. He pulled out his pokeball. "Luann, time for work!" His galvantula appereared, small jagged sparks flying around her. She noticed the open sky too.

"Alright, let's start with the poles. use thunderbolt and sticky web!"

A bolt of constant electricity flew from Luann at the far wall. "Whoa, everyone take a good look at that!" Tianna said, pointing at the pokemon. "You may be wondering what she's doing, but take a closer look!" Dustin smiled. Luann's thunderbolt was becoming surrounded in her sticky silk.

Soon there was a huge sticky pole lying on the ground. "Now set up," Dustin said. Luann walked along the pole, breaking it at certain points. Electricity would spark from it each time she did this. Soon she had a bunch of smaller poles. She then would dig a tiny hole in the ground and stand a pole up in it, the stickiness of the silk allowing them to stand. They stood in groups of three, with a tall tower, two medium towers, and two short towers.

"Now let's use another sticky web!" Dustin said. Luann shot webs of the sticky silk onto the groups of poles. The circular webs each landed in between each three it flew at, each one at a different angle. Dustin was slightly worried. This was a lot of work for one small appeal. "Now finish it off with signal beam!"

Luann climbed up the three tallest poles, and sat on the circular web. Opening her mouth, she shot a multi colored beam at one of the shorter towers. It reflected off of its web, flying into a medium height tower. They all reflected the beam, which Luann was still firing, and when it flew back at her, she jumped out of the way. The beam now flew in a continuous circle, forming a star between all the poles. Luann fell gracefully through the middle of it.

"Look at that, folks!" Tianna said over the cheering crowd. "That's what I call architecture!" Dustin waved to the crowd as Luann took down her work, the beam fading away. She spun each pole around one of her legs. Since they had gone in the ground, there was no longer electricity in them. They both gave the crowd one final goodbye, and headed inside.

* * *

**Sorry the update came so late. I had no time to write this week. This chapter was supposed to have the first eight contestants' appeals, but that didn't happen. Other than the shortness, what did you think? Who do you think has the higher score? Which appeal did you like best? Where is everyone going? Will Madeleine get lost?**

**I'm going to warn you now, I'm going camping for a week, so I won't have an update next weekend. I'll try not to make it too much later. Also, should anyone find any errors throughout the story, let me know and I will revise them as soon as I can.**


End file.
